


Red Tie (English Version)

by outofprinciple



Series: Red Tie [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofprinciple/pseuds/outofprinciple
Summary: Cesar finds that Eduardo likes to give him clothes.This is the English translation of my previous work "Red Tie" which was written in Chinese.
Relationships: César Gaviria/Eduardo Sandoval
Series: Red Tie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122365
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Narcos, Netflix's 2015 work. Back then, it was unpopular enough, let alone now. In 2021, I only started to watch old TV show, be in love with unpopular ship. It's really a hard time so I decided to translate my own work into English. Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> All of this is Netflix's fault. Why on earth did you find the actors who look for the President and the Deputy Minister of Justice to look too good? And the cutest height difference?  
> https://pin.it/5zPIW9n  
> Eduardo is always affectionate when he looks at Cesar  
> https://pin.it/Ie1TTCu  
> Netflix, I think you are really...
> 
> Great

1.

“Look, I brought this for you.” Eduardo said, as if offering a treasure.

"What is this?”

"Clean socks.”

Eduardo must have seen the puzzlement written on his face, and added, very superfluously, "Your wife asked me to bring it by on our way out.”

My wife? César smile - since we were leaving together, how could my wife not bring them to me directly and ask you to pass them on?

He held up the socks to open his mouth, but immediately saw Eduardo's shoulders crumple - César smiled and decided not to expose his little lie.

2.

As a presidential candidate in Colombia, César is well aware of the boulder that will soon be placed on his chest - a war with Pablo Escobar, the narcos of the century. He must protect the nation, and this puts his family directly in the crosshairs. Pablo never hesitates to threaten the wives and children of his enemies. In addition to the narcos who preyed on vulnerable women and children, spies, the DEA, communists, guerrillas, government, military, police wrestled with each others. Murder, assassination, lynching, bribery, intimidation, and shooting on the street were endless, Bogota was never safe, so César chose to send Ana and the children to the United States.

On that day, Ana stood at the door in a beige suit and said goodbye to him.

"You must be careful," she exhorted.

"I'll be fine.”

Ana looked down the driveway at their children in the bulletproof car that DEA gave them, their faces beaming with innocence. César smiled at them. Ana sighed suddenly.

"He loves you, César.”

“Of course,” he said, “I love them, too, and there are good educational resources in America, and Maria can learn her favorite art—"

“No, I don't mean the children.” Ana turned to look into his eyes, and César suddenly felt a strange sensation, as if everything was laid bare in the sunlight. “I'm talking about Eduardo.”

César felt his blood freeze instantly, and he even thought it was absurd. "What are you talking about?

“I don’t believe you didn't feel it.” Ana said gently, handing him a package. “You see, he bought a shirt for you and asked me to give it to you as your wife.”

César was silent, not knowing what to say. Yes, he was a good reader of people's expression and movement, and of course he could feel that Eduardo was treating him differently. He looked up, and the tall, fit, handsome young man was standing by the car, waiting for Ana to depart, while his blue eyes remained fixed on César. When he saw César's sight, Eduardo gave him a smile that even could be consider cute.

“I'm sorry.” César said softly, not knowing why he had to apologize.

“You don't have to apologize to me.” Ana held up his face, "We've talked about it, and if each of us has a good match, we simply bless each other."

César held her slender wrist and bowed his head like a child who had done something wrong.

“Eduardo is a good man, and I'll be assured to have him by your side,” Ana whispered, "But you two mustn't make it public, or your enemies will have another powerful goods on you, understand?

"Eduardo and I did not--" he tried to explain in a weak voice.

"Oh, I know, not yet.” Ana said, with a little teasing smile. “I just want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I'm with you. There's nothing wrong with love.”

She pressed a symbolic kiss on César's lips and walked gracefully out of the garden, César sighing as he gazed at her beautiful, staunch back. Before Ana got into the car, she turned to Eduardo and said, “Please, protect him.”

Eduardo looked at César with a confident smile on his face: "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Come on, I'll walk you to the car.”

César unconsciously clutched the gift in his hand - the shirt. He gave a sad but relieved smile as the car carried his wife and children away.

3.

Eduardo walked into the campaign office with a glass-covered wooden box and placed it discreetly on César's desk.

“These are for you.”

César glanced at the glass lid, which held a suit and five ties. It was simple and clear, but he was still a little confused, “What is this?”

“Your campaign outfit.”

“I have a suit.”

In response to his polite refusal, Eduardo looked a little anxious.

“This is from your wife.”

“Ana?” César squinted his eyes.

Eduardo suddenly seemed incredibly guilty. Oh, his honest and upright secretary - actually more like his bodyguard - César felt as if he had been poked in the softest part of his heart. Eduardo should really learn the lying skills of politicians. There's a lot of use for that after the election.

“She called me and told me to take care of your appearance.”

Ana called from America to tell Eduardo? If so, why not call him directly? In fact, in order not to give Pablo a chance to find Ana and the children, César had already reach a consensus with Ana to stay out of the way and not to contact each other until they were sure they were safe.

He stared at Eduardo with a smirk, and the young man's ears reddened at his inability to tell a lie. He pointed to the suit on the table in a panic and urged, "You're giving a speech tomorrow, and your suit design didn't allow for a bulletproof undershirt, so I had this one made."

It sounds very reasonable, but no one knows why Eduardo has to say it so hastily. César smiled and leaned back, accepting Eduardo's gift - officially Ana's gift - and decided not to expose him for the second time.

4.

“I definitely like the red one best.” Eduardo said, his blue eyes shining with an unknown sparkle.

César held the gray tie in one hand and the red tie in the other, and hesitated as he ran it around his neck in turn.

“But I prefer the gray.”

He probably thought César didn't notice because César never looked at him directly, but he seemed to forget that the two of them were standing in front of a mirror and that any small movement he made was visible to César.

Eduardo made some righteous comments, such as "Red is the color of the party.” and "Red makes you more sociable and close to the people.” And he claimed these image suggestions, which are clearly his personal preference and not his responsibility, are because "I'm just trying to boost the polls.” This is a poor excuse.

He said it so eloquently that César laughed secretly.

"Anyway, Galan had professionals on his side, but which one can he trust?” Eduardo shrugged.

César turned his head to look at him subconsciously this time. The death of Galan had left a permanent shadow on César's mind. It was a constant reminder of the great threat he faced.

“And you know perfectly well that you can always trust me, right?” Eduardo nodded as he said it, as if nothing else made him feel more confident and proud.

César couldn't help but nod. Although he still held his two ties in front of his neck, he knew he had surrendered.

“What are you going to choose, red or gray?”

Did Eduardo turn the tie selection into a debate? César laughed, but he liked the young man's smug smile, and when Eduardo felt himself very persuasive, he would put his hands in the pockets of his suit pants, his shoulders relaxed, and the blue ocean in his eyes waves.

So César handed him the red tie and Eduardo smiled like a child who had been given candy. He took the trophy from César and joyfully went around the back of César's neck and made him a nice tie.

It wasn't until a few months later, when César was inaugurated as the 28th President of Colombia, that he found that even though he had every color of tie in his closet, he would always go straight for the red one. It was a cool day when César took his oath of president and stood in the goose-yellow San Carlos Palace, looking up as Eduardo, who had been reassigned from his position as head of security to that of Deputy Minister of Justice, approached him happily. A detail slammed into César's eyes, so obvious.

Gray - César suddenly realized - Eduardo had chosen a gray tie for himself.

He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the tall young man. Not knowing what César meant, Eduardo raised both eyebrows playfully at him, as if to say, “See, I told you you'd win!” César was secretly amused, but felt a sense of tenderness almost overflowing from his chest.

He suddenly wanted to kiss Eduardo's thin cheeks, his curly hair that would still curl up after taming, and his eyelids that covered his blue eyes. César thought a little out of control. He imagined how warm it would be to lean against Eduardo, whose body temperature was probably on the high side, as it always was with young people. But then, oh... former President Virgilio came over.

Damn it.

5.

Ana was right, he thought. She was always right.

Eduardo slipped a black flannel box into his hands, unable to hide the excitement in his eyes.

Pablo was in the prison he had built himself - in fact, everyone knew it was a palace - and the kidnappings and deaths in Colombia had finally subsided, leaving César with a rare distraction from other affairs of state. Truly, the narcos was only one of several problems that Colombia faced, and there were many more. But the quiet of Pablo was indeed a good time to rest and recuperate.

So César was in a good mood, playing with the exquisite box and asking, "What is this?

“I brought it for you. Open it and take a look.”

César opened it and found a silver tie clip lying quietly on black flannel with the Colombian flag at the end, a delicate and meaningful touch.

“Do you like it?” Eduardo asked eagerly.

“Yes.” César couldn't control the smile on his lips. “Thank you, Eduardo.”

More than like, César felt his whole heart swell, and the temporary tranquility might make some feelings and emotions of him appear too evidently. But – screw it. Ana said there is nothing wrong with love. They're not wrong. If it weren't for this damned presidency, if it weren't for this damned era of narocs, he could have held Eduardo desperately, let go of all his delusions and desire for him. César did not want to live his life with regret.

“Oh,” Eduardo seemed about to say his bad explanation again. "This is Ana—"

“Anna called me yesterday.” César said, stealing Eduardo's words, leaving the latter's mouth slightly open in surprise.

He finally decided to break this dangerous balance. Born in such chaotic times, in a position of great power to set things right, these are not ordinary people can bear. If under such a huge pressure and still can't seize his love, César didn't know what joy there was in life.

“Is that so?” Eduardo chewed his lips.

César paused for a few seconds, smiling at him, and Eduardo scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

“What did Ana say?”

“She said that her neighbor, a single college professor, was very considerate of her.” César said softly, and Eduardo's eyes widened slightly, seemingly uneasy. “She wants to invite this professor to her house for dinner tomorrow.”

Eduardo opened his mouth, but then swallowed the words that were on his lips, and then bit his lips again, and there he wrestled with the idea of saying something that might be comforting to César, but he didn't know what words to choose. Finally he frowned and said, "I'm sure this college professor is a good neighbor and won't cross the line."

“Ana hopes he crosses the line in time,” César said carelessly.

Eduardo looked awful. His expression was a little flustered, a little angry, a little distressed, but more confused.

“Aren't you angry?”

“Why should I be angry? César said easily. “I'm glad she's had a chance to be happy. After all, she said the same thing to me.”

Eduardo suddenly stood up straight, as if struck by lightning.

“She also said,” César said, ignoring his questioning gaze. "I'm too good at ignoring my own feelings, which makes me unqualified as a lover or a husband.”

"Uh--" Eduardo spread his hands awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry into your family...”

“She said there was a man who stood by me, no matter what happened, who would gave his life to keep me alive, who supported my political career with enthusiasm, who embraced all my shortcomings with love, and who campaigned for my ideas with his practical actions.”

Eduardo wobbled, staring at César with a look on his face like a child caught by his parents hiding a 0 mark on a test. César approached him and placed his hand on Eduardo's chest, where his heart was. Eduardo took a deep breath.

"This man has done so much for me and never complained. And I don't want to face that man's feelings, nor my own.”

Those sea-blue eyes became moist, and César 's heart felt so soft that it almost turned into water.

“I don't understand—" Eduardo said confusedly, he had been backing away unconsciously, but now his hips were touching César's desk, blocking all his room to retreat.

César decided to give him the final blow. “Ana also said that a young boy had told her, ‘There is only one reason why a man give clothes to another as a gift—” César pushed up slightly on his toes so that his lips were close to Eduardo's, his hand gently grasped the shirt on Eduardo's chest, feeling the other man tremble with pleasure at his proximity. "He wants to take it off with his own hands.”

After a moan like a sigh, Eduardo kissed him. Carefully, as if César would disappear in the next second. Then Mr. President took it upon himself to climb on his Deputy Minister of Justice's shoulders, opened his mouth and asked for more, then tugged restlessly at Eduardo's tie.

The young man couldn’t stand such seduction. After a moment of repression, he suddenly gripped César's waist, and the kiss gradually became brutal, as if he had been admiring and longing for ten years in this kiss. His hands wandered blindly over César 's body, igniting sparks wherever he went. Cesar never knew that he would kiss and suffer from hypoxia like a young man in his early twenties, and he wished to rub Eduardo into his body like this, no one could separate them──

Something fell on the floor, probably their ties - oh, those damn ties. Eduardo's hands were clumsily unbuttoning his shirt, and César didn't realize he was about to be stripped naked until the skin on his chest was touched by those hot hands.

“Wait.” César gasped and pushed Eduardo away. “It's still - office hours.”

Eduardo looked disappointed. But also completely awake. His shirt was also pulled out by César and hung by his suit pants, and his hair was rubbed in a mess, but there’s a fresh atmosphere as if he had just woken up. They dare not look at each other again, each quickly and silently put their clothes back on. Eduardo stumbled out of César 's office, but when he reached the door, he turned around, still looking like he wanted to say something.

“Come see me tonight.” César said to him, smiling at the way Eduardo's eyes lit up for a moment. “I don't suppose you've seen my dormitory yet?”

TBC.

Because the plot is actually very heavy, I didn't really feel anything at first when I watched the part where César and Eduardo were talking about socks and picking out their ties, but later on, the more I watched, the more I felt that there was something-- wrong – with--them... ah!

No more nonsense, let’s see proofs

About the Socks:

<https://pin.it/57HxE3U>

<https://pin.it/34WXrgP>

I strongly believe what I wrote is the real plot!

About the ties:

César hesitates with his red and gray tie

<https://pin.it/QabXT5r>

Eduardo said: I prefer red (not “I think we should choose red”, but I "prefer" red, is this line a translation problem or is it really suggestive? LOL)

<https://pin.it/6lzIwpb>

Cesar: But I prefer gray

<https://pin.it/5DuglJe>

Eduardo began to persuade Cesar to adopt his opinion, nothing more than red is the color of the party and makes you more close to the people.

Cesar: You are giving me image advice now?

<https://pin.it/1wjnjHl>

Eduardo: I just want to raise the polls

Then Cesar talked about some thoughtful things about the former candidate and what he wanted to do. After speaking, he raised his red tie to Eduardo

<https://pin.it/3ElKgGx>

Eduardo smiled heartily

<https://pin.it/185OrOV>

Wait, does this mean Eduardo helped him tie his tie? ! The camera has been cut off.

Oh, give us back the tying scene!!! Director!

I have proof that Cesar wears a red tie and Eduardo shamelessly wears a gray tie.

<https://pin.it/7x3zzae>

<https://pin.it/5Gl9649>

Eduardo you…LOL

You want the president to wear the tie you like, and then secretly wear the tie the president likes?

If you said your secret is not obvious enough, no one will believe it

By the way, do you know how hot the president’s actor Raúl Méndez is?

How gentle and yuppie when he played the president,

<https://pin.it/48ofTZj>

<https://pin.it/3lUgNIE>

But he was like this after he took off the suit!

<https://pin.it/5ZYQtfx>

I was shocked the first time I saw this photo. If Eduardo knew this was under the President’s shirt, then it would be ──


	2. Chapter 2

6.

As a result, Eduardo did not go to César's dorm that night.

It was not because he didn't want to, but César suddenly recalled that as president, he had people who regularly came to clean his room every day - the president didn't want them to leave any evidence that would become gossip in the political world or even a weapon for his political enemies.

All these concerns did not stop César from wanting to be alone with Eduardo. And he did it in a way that made Eduardo dumbfounded - the president told his Deputy Minister of Justice to wait at an address at 10 p.m. Eduardo went and waited patiently. It was a cold night in Bogota, and as he was wrapping up in his coat and thinking about whether to go into the store to get out of the wind, a sedan with a black body and glass pulled up in front of him and two masked men came out and shoved him into the back seat as fast as they could.

Several possibilities flashed through his mind, the most frightening being the suspicion that the Medellin remnant might be trying to threaten César with him. So Eduardo tries to scream for help, only to be gripped by a cool hand, and Edwards turns his head to see César sitting next to him - and realizes he's been "kidnapped" by his boss.

“Oh my God, how could you do that?” Eduardo said, holding his forehead.

"I have something confidential to discuss with you," César said seriously, "and I need to find a safe place."

As they passed through a neighborhood, six or seven identical cars appeared from all directions, and then they began weaving in and out of Bogotá's alleyways in endless circles. Finally they stopped in a dark driveway with no lights nearby. César, however, gestured for him to get out of the car.

Eduardo acted like a blind man, and it was true that he could not see anything around him, but César knew his way around in the dark. Eduardo vaguely heard the sound of a door opening, stumbled as he bumped against a step or a threshold, and just as Eduardo was about to lose his grip on the sensation, he was pushed by César and hit his back against a panel, causing the door to slam shut and locked. César approached him and kissed him hard.

César himself was coffee and cigarettes - thought Eduardo, dazed, and he quickly put his insecurities and panic behind him. Holding the president by the back of the neck, he kissed César back passionately. He ripped off César's tie as he wished, unbuttoned the jacket and undershirt of his three-piece suit, and shivered with excitement that he was unbuttoning the clothes he had given to him - César was right, the satisfaction of watching his beloved wear the clothes he had given him and taking them off with his own hands was too good to be true. Thinking about how sexy the disheveled César would look, Eduardo couldn't help but open his eyes - but all he saw was darkness.

"Where are we?" he asked. Their gasps mingling into a hot air, and he felt César's naked, sweaty skin, and oh my God, his Mr. President had abs. That is incredibly hot. "Where's the light switch?

“This is my house.” César whispered, “We can't turn on the lights, no one knows we're here. We can't draw attention to ourselves.”

Eduardo growled in frustration. “I want to see you.”

“Me too.”

How could César's voice sound so sexy? He meant--he had thought César's voice was low, with a little bit of a smoke-influenced muffle, but Mr. President usually wore either a full suit or a stodgy plain sweater, and most of the time frowned at Colombia's chaotic internal affairs, so while the press would praise César's good looks, his image has nothing to do with sexy.

Eduardo voraciously strokes his partner's toned body, being satisfied that he is the only one who can see this side of César. Unfortunately, he could only touch - César smiled happily as if he could hear his inner voice.

“Come on,” he whispered, holding Eduardo's hand, “there's a guest room in the basement, and the lights could be on there.”

Eduardo followed César almost skipping to the basement, and the moment the lights were turned on they both squinted, unable to adapt to the glare, but trying to keep their eyes open because they wanted to see each other so badly. César's figure was even better than he had imagined, in fact – César had a killer body, he would have thought he was standing in front of a sexy movie star if Eduard hadn't known him for ten years.

“You're so beautiful - it makes me feel inferior.” He said heartily.

“Don't talk nonsense.” César smiled a happy, shy smile. “You're very attractive.”

“I've never talked nonsense.” Eduardo moved closer to him, took his hand and kissed it. “You have no idea how much it's like being in hell - I mean heaven - for me to be in your office every day handling administration…”

César silenced his ramblings with a passionate kiss. They were soon stripping each other naked, as passionate and crazy as two 18-year-olds. Although it's the first time they've explored sex with each other, Eduardo quickly masters the way César likes it - he sucks his boss until he's almost crying, and buried himself into César so hard that Mr. President screams that he suspects the bodyguards outside the house might hear him. Tomorrow César's voice will probably be even huskier--

Their first night was over in three hours. He couldn't fall asleep with César in his arms like the rest of the couple, and after hastily rinsing off his somewhat messy lower half, they had to ride back to the San Carlos Palace together in the presidential car.

This is the fate of falling in love with the president of Colombia, although he should be content to the mutual feelings. As they rode quietly through the yellow-lit night of Bogotá, Eduardo gazed melancholily at the street until his left shoulder sank and he looked back to find César asleep, unguarded, on his shoulder.

Eduardo smiled as the happiness that had slipped away flooded back into his heart at this moment.

7.

Eduardo put a suit undershirt on César's desk. César glanced at it and then sighed, “You really must stop giving me clothes.”

“I tore your suit the other day,” said Eduardo, somewhat innocently.

“Oh, that too.” César said, “The whole Special Investigations Department knows you gave me my suit.”

“What?!” Eduardo opened his eyes wide.

“I think the DEA might know, too.” César said with chagrin, " Peña and Murphy always know something they shouldn't.”

Eduardo stood frozen, his face is as red as a teapot of boiling water.

They had spent one night at César's house since the last time, and only one other night at Eduardo's place. But then there were no other options. They couldn't go back to the same place, and the risk of meeting privately all the time was too high, so they had to keep putting up with it. Occasionally, when no one was around in the office, Eduardo would kiss him, and César would usually respond passionately, and the two of them would become so entwined that they could easily leave marks on each other's clothes - the ripped undershirt from the day before was one of the evidences.

“Well, this is the last time, I promise.” Eduardo said solemnly.

“That's what you said last time.” César said sarcastically.

8.

Cold sweat covered Eduardo's forehead, sliding down his cheeks and ran into the collar of his shirt. Pablo Escobar, the drug lord of the century, sat down beside him and handed him a heavy satellite phone.

“You call the president and tell him to remove the troops surrounding the prison immediately, or there will be grave consequences. But if he withdraws the troops, we'll stay here quietly and complete our sentence.”

Eduardo's mind raced, thinking of ways to break out of this desperate situation. His heart was beating faster than ever, his sweat-soaked shirt clung to his skin, and his mouth was dry with fear. However, when he heard César's calm voice on the other end of the line, all his fears vanished in a flash.

He just had to trust César, he thought.

“Hello?”

Eduardo swallowed everything he wanted to say to César and turned to Pablo and asked, “How long do I have to be a hostage here?”

Pablo, unaware that the call had been answered, replied coldly, “You are not my hostage, you are my guest.”

Eduardo pursed his lips and looked away, pretending to keep waiting for the president to pick up the phone. After a moment of silence, he heard César shakily whisper to the officers beside him, “Escobar has Sandoval inside the prison.”

César must have held the phone away from him, and Eduardo couldn't hear him clearly. But then he heard a series of rustling conversations from other officials and suggested that the president hang up the phone.

“I need to know that Eduardo is OK,” he said. César's voice was near collapse.

“Please hang up now, Mr. President, if Escobar knows you're on the line, he may force you to strike a bargain! Or worse, if you lie to him, he might kill Sandoval!”

Eduardo realized something at that moment.

_I am César's weakness_ \- he shuddered again. It was so obvious, but Eduardo had been indulging in the pleasure of falling in love with César, blindly enjoying the pleasure of love that is as addictive as taking cocaine, and only now was he forced to face up to this fact. How could he be so selfish, how could he allow such a thing?

César hung up the phone. At the same time, Eduardo made up his mind.

“They hung up.” Eduardo said to Pablo.

Perhaps to vent his anger, Pablo gritted his teeth and told Eduardo that they had all been betrayed by the president. Eduardo shrugged, "Maybe the president betrayed us both, but you know what? I'll sacrifice my life to make sure your death.”

_\-- Make sure I don't become César's weakness._

He begins to accuse Pablo of being a criminal, letting his contempt be known in no uncertain terms, but Pablo is quite clever and seems to see that Eduardo is trying to provoke him.

“Your good friend President Gaviria ordered special forces to raid the prison while you were still inside,” Pablo said, observing Eduardo's expression.

Eduardo smirked. “I would have done the same thing.”

Pablo slowly lifted his left leg, put it on his right leg and tied the laces, and then proceeded to work on the laces of his right foot without delay. Eduardo was on edge, not quite sure what this crazy narcos was doing. At the end, Pablo leaned in close to him, smiled icily, tilted his head and said to his men, “Don't kill him, if he dies, it will be at the hands of his own government.”

Eduardo's whole heart sank into his stomach. He had expected Pablo to shoot him, one, his death would remove César's worries, and two, César would not be criticized by public opinion for cowardice. But Pablo, under such circumstances, could still be calm enough to come up with such a vicious way to check and balance the government, Eduardo was indeed shocked.

If he had died in the firefight between the Special Forces and the narcos, César would have faced an overwhelming barrage of accusations and abuse.

Fortunately, after a night of gunfire, grenades, explosions, and blood, the drug lord's ragtag group was no match for the trained and devilish Special Forces, and none of Pablo’s men left survived.

He was being examined by military doctors when he received a call from César, “Are you hurt?”

“No, Mr. President.”

“You know I can't talk to him, I can't negotiate with Escobar.”

“I understand.”

“Why did you go inside?” César said with a faint sob. “Go home and rest, but come and see me soon. You know you're the only one I can trust.”

Eduardo didn't go home at all. He answered some of the medical staff's questions hastily, and before he could even finish taking his heart rate and blood pressure, he took off the equipment he was wearing, jumped into the car and headed for the San Carlos Palace.

As soon as César saw him, he gave him a firm hug and a kiss mixed with tears.

“He’s not going to get the negotiation he wants anymore.” César squeezed Eduardo’s hand, so strong that blue veins appeared. The always gentle and elegant president said angrily at this time, “I will not allow this to happen again.”

TBC.

I thought I could finish the whole story in this chapter, but why did I have to go to the next one...

After the last time I showed you a hot picture of the president's abs

I'll tell you this time, the president's hands are sexy as hell.

<https://pin.it/44xg5ks>


	3. Chapter 3

8.

A year and a half of tranquil time came to an end with the escape of Pablo Escobar. César has been in a state of depression and anger, not only because of the ordeal of having personally ordered the abandonment of the hostage Eduardo for the assault, but worse, having sent in the special forces and still letting the narcos slip away like a loach. It was a disgraceful scandal, both internationally and in the eyes of the public.

But the failure also made César tough. As he told Eduardo, he shut down all communication channels with which Pablo had tried to reach, went on television, offered a reward of $1.4 million to anyone who provided information to help bring Escobar to justice, and made a solemn vow not to engage in any further dialogue with Pablo. He swore that he would never negotiate with the drug lord again.

Pablo must have seen César's speech in its entirety, but the narcos of the century did not give up the possibility of negotiating with the leaders of the free world. He even sent a tape with a reporter's interview with Escobar scrawled in ballpoint pen.

Despite the look of disgust on his face, César made Eduard play it because, frankly, he was curious to see what else the shameless terrorist was up to.

“The last thing I would regret is escaping from prison,” Escobar says on the tape. “The special forces came in and opened fire. I couldn't risk putting my life in their hands, right? However, I hope this interview make it clear to the President. I am willing to return to any prison in the district of Antioquia and serve my sentence with the most modest and most humble attitude. But before that, I need to review the conditions first so they don't plant a bomb when I arrive ......”

César glanced at Eduardo, **his Eduardo** -recorder was still playing Escobar's incessant rhetoric, but César could barely listen to anything else. The thought that Pablo had threatened Eduardo's life and that the drug lord had mentioned the surrender only made him furious.

It's not until Eduardo turns off the tape recorder that César realizes the interview has ended, and Eduardo looks at him angrily, waiting for Mr. President's orders, probably expecting César to tell him to just take his army and go on a raid or something, after all, Eduardo has always advocated shooting Pablo directly, but César only wants to do one thing right now. One thing that is only related to him and Eduardo.

To hell with Pablo, to hell with the battle of the narcos - he crooked his finger at Eduardo.

As Eduardo obediently approached, César grabbed him by the tie and, to the surprise of the Deputy Minister of Justice, forced him to bend over for a savage kiss. He nibbled on Eduardo's lower lip, his slippery tongue stroking into Eduardo’s mouth, while his left hand stroked up the young man’s chest, slowly down, down, past his abdomen and down to his groin ...... No man with normal sexual function could resist such a seduction. Eduardo's ridiculously long eyelashes fluttered, and he was almost instantly hard. An obvious small tent formed in between his legs.

“César?” Eduardo asked in a muffled voice of confusion, “It's still office hours—"

“I can't help it, I want you now,” he said in a commanding tone, but his panting made his voice somehow week.

“But you have a meeting with the new American ambassador later—"

“To hell with America.” César blurted out rarely in an ungraceful manner. "Don't mention them at this time. Now--my room is upstairs.”

He knew that Eduardo understood him. This young lad who had been in love with him for ten years probably is more eager than him.

They pretend that César was ill and had to be taken to his room by Eduardo to rest. Eduardo, who had been César's head of security since the campaign, naturally did not arouse suspicion, and they made their way upstairs, avoiding the attention of everyone – which was indeed a difficult task, considering that they were now a little embarrassed between their legs. After walking down a long corridor to reach their destination, it was only then that Eduardo entered César's dorm for the first time. But before he could see the whole room, César pushed him down on the bed with astonishing strength, and then he mounted him.

“César?” Eduardo exclaimed, but soon gasped as been stroked and kissed by Mr. President. “What's happening? Why --”

“I hate Escobar! He almost took you away from me, he--” César gritted his teeth.

Despite what he said, César knew in his heart that he was under constant pressure, and that puts him on edge almost every second. Eduardo was the best thing that had ever happened to him in a political career full of crisis and danger. But that night- that night he gave the order to assault regardless Eduardo was still in the prison, a decision that he felt chilling in hindsight. He needed to touch his skin, he needed to vent, he needed to know that Eduardo would always be by his side...

César gave a little frustrated growl and laid his head on Eduardo's chest.

“I understand.” Eduardo whispered, raising his right hand to caress the back of César's neck. “That's why we won't compromise anymore. Escobar knows he's at the end of his rope, that's why he sent that tape.”

"I love you, Eduardo.” César muffled. "I'm sorry about that night...”

Eduardo sat up, hugged him tenderly, and then took César's face and kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his lips, and his lower jaw.

“Hey, you have nothing to apologize to me for. I would have made the same decision.” He whispered. "I love you, too. I've been loving you for a long time - you know that.”

Eduardo had a magical power to calm César down. He always felt that he would drown in Eduardo's eyes one day. From years ago, Eduardo would look at César with such passionate, tender eyes when he thought César didn't notice. On several occasions, his head of security was willing to give up everything for him - his career, even his life - without saying a word. So unknowingly, César began to gaze at him when he thought Eduardo didn't notice, until Ana realized he was in love.

The thought of past fills César's heart with warmth and unspeakable desire. He removes Eduardo's suit jacket, unties his tie, and loosens his collar for him. Then César got down, unbuckled Eduardo's belt and suit pants, pulled out his fully erect cock from his underwear and took it in his mouth.

Eduardo didn't expect César to be so direct, and he gasped. César hadn't completely removed his clothes, so his underwear was still stuck to the lower edge of his scrotum, creating a strong pressure, and the combination of César's hot, wet, and occasionally suddenly constricted mouth and his tongue trying to drive Eduardo crazy-

“Wait--let me undress you first.” he said, struggling with the sensation.

César spat out his penis and raised both eyebrows.

"I don't want to dirty your clothes," he explained awkwardly, "there's a meeting later, remember?”

Eduardo was right, not to mention that César didn't want the Deputy Minister of Justice to give him any more clothes, the gossip was getting around the army, and it would be bad if it got back to the Attorney General. So César obediently let Edwardian take off his clothes. In fact, it took time, and César knew that Eduardo always likes to take off his clothes while admiring his half-dressed appearance and caressing his torso. But he was also quite taken with the idea that men are visual creatures, and the way his disheveled look would arouse Eduardo. And who's to say he wouldn't love to see a silk shirt sliding against Eduardo's pale skin?

Still, the fact that they are hiding in the presidential dormitory in broad daylight made César somewhat embarrassed, and it became the stimulant between them. Soon the two men could see the lust in each other’s eyes. César fetched the lube from the nightstand drawer and eagerly pouring it over his hands. When he looked up, he saw the shocked look on Eduardo's face.

“There's lubricant in the president's dormitory?”

“Can't the president have sex?” César said with a crooked smile.

To spare Eduardo any more strange questions, and since they really didn't have much time left, César expanded himself only a bit and sat down on Eduardo's erection, which was initially painful. But César knowing his own body, he quickly adjusted to a position he was comfortable with in this dominant position, then slowly lifted his hips and sat down again, admiring Eduardo's flushed face as he became aroused, and the way he panted as he pinched the side of César’s waist and lifted his hips to bury himself deeper into César.

After the pain subsided, César gradually increased his speed, the point where his inner body was touched by the hard penis made his back go limp, and his mouth involuntarily let out an embarrassing moan. Eduardo suddenly rolled over and pinned him into the mattress, lifting César's legs to hang on his shoulders.

He knew that Eduardo liked this position, probably because it allowed Eduardo to bury his cock deeper and to see César's embarrassed expression. He held Eduardo's arms, trying to suppress the moans that were growing out of control as he stroked furiously. He had never checked the soundproofing of the room, and to be found in love with Eduardo was a grave risk César never wanted to take.

Fortunately, no one knocked on the door until it was over, and César lay on his back in the sheets, listening to the sound of Eduardo showering in the bathroom. Sex relieved him of the stress he had nowhere else to vent, his eyes half-closed, and his mind drifting.

He was lying on a beach, listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the shore. Eduardo walked towards him in the sunset, blocking out the blinding light. He was so tall and slim, his young skin shining with the beautiful luster of the sea. Eduardo came up to him, knelt down, took off his sunglasses and smiled at him.

“Thank Lord that I found you, César," he said, his sapphire eyes filled with firery love.

They embraced and kissed in the warmth and quiet of the coconut grove as darkness fell around them - and César smiled into a deep sleep.

9.

The political situation in Colombia did not give them much time.

Unable to find a good reason to convince the public, the Deputy Minister of Justice’s motives and character were questioned by the Attorney General as to why Eduardo had become a hostage before Escobar escaped. The old man, who was defending Pablo, seemed to find the strongest goods on César. This incident also caused Eduardo's subsequent resignation.

The death of Colonel Carrillo removed almost all of César's strong armor. And he usually smoked only when he was depressed. He stood on the second floor of the Palacio de San Carlos, looking at the inner courtyard, trying not to think about how much leverage he had left in the war and how much chance he had of winning.

Eduardo came and dedicated himself to him for the last time on this rainy, melancholy day.

He took César's hand and placed it on his chest, asking César to claim that the Deputy Minister of Justice had entered the Catedral without consideration, which led to becoming the hostage. And he should also be responsible for demanding Carillo to return. Eduardo wants César to agree to let himself take full responsibility for his own actions, so that they can save César from this political crisis and continue the battle against the drug lord.

“I don't accept your resignation, this country needs you more than ever.” He said anxiously, “Eduardo, I need you!”

Eduardo kissed him one last time and said softly, “It has been an honor to serve you and the people of Colombia.”

César almost burst into tears. In the rain, he dared not look at Eduardo's leaving figure, fearing that he would rush forward, hug him from behind and beg him to stay. César stared blankly at the sky, long since he could not hear Eduardo's footsteps, his heart was empty as if nothing was left. He didn't know how he was going to fight drugs without his Deputy Minister of Justice, how he was going to catch Pablo, how he was going to keep moving toward the goals he had sworn to.

What broke his heart was not the loneliness he has to face in the future, but the fact that Eduardo had sacrificed himself again.

And he sacrificed Eduardo again.

10.

In any case, the DEA just wouldn't let him rest.

But he was still grateful to Peña and Murphy. César thought to himself.

“We did it!” Colonel Martinez said on the other end of the line, and even as stern as he was, he couldn't hide his excitement at that moment. “Mr. President, Pablo Escobar is dead!”

César put down the satellite phone. The greatest pursuit of his political career had been accomplished. He turned his head and walked slowly to the top of the circular staircase to look down. Four years had passed. The absurd time between him and Eduardo accounted for half, and the remaining half was even more absurd without Eduardo.

In the large palace, there was no one to talk to as far as the eye could see.

He only saw loneliness.

11.

César took off the red tie and locked it in a drawer, as if he had sealed the four years of his presidential life into a deep memory.

On August 7, 1994, he greeted his successor, President Samper, at the San Carlos Palace and then moved out.

12.

César took over the role of Secretary General of the Organization of American States (OAS). He flew to Washington, D.C., in September. It was frustrating to be chased by the cold air since he moved from the southern hemisphere in the middle of summer to the northern hemisphere in the middle of autumn. So he decided to take a long overdue vacation to Miami to enjoy the sunshine and, more importantly, to see his children, whom he had not seen in four years.

Ana had already been with the neighbor, the university professor, but was still very welcoming of his arrival. She gave César a warm hug as soon as she opened the door and touched both cheeks with him.

“It's been too long since I've met a Colombian,” she said, smiling shyly. "Gosh, I miss this etiquette. Americans only shake hands, how boring.”

César laughed too, thinking of Peña and Murphy and wondering where those two assholes were now.

His two children shouted "Daddy!” and came running like a gust of wind and hugged him around the waist. César hadn't been this happy in a long time. He patted the kids on the shoulder. Children always grow up fast, and four years was enough to bring them from the height of César's waist to almost his height.

Anna invited him for dinner, and César was happy to enjoy the family reunion. While he waited for dinner he chatted with his children, trying to make up for his failure as a father. His son, after being asked a round of questions about his schoolwork and his friendships at school, had a rebellious look unique to teenagers. His daughter María, on the other hand, is quite affectionate and reveals everything about herself.

But in the end, he realizes that they have a purpose.

“Watch out for the good-looking boys.” He took great pains to admonish. "You can go out with them, but you can't stay overnight. Don't worry your mother, okay?

“Oh...” María lengthened her voice and smiled wryly. “I got something from a good-looking guy just the other day!”

“What was it?” César immediately sank his face.

María ran into the room, returned to the living room with a paper bag, and handed it to César.

“To be exact, he wanted to give it to my father.”

César was about to scold the boy for not only trying to abduct his daughter, but also for trying to buy him off with a gift first! He even pictured himself shouting at the boy ‘This is not a good idea!’ But when he glanced at the contents of the paper bag, he instantly froze.

It was a red tie.

It was the same tie the young man had given him. The young man that he buried deep in his mind and didn't dare to remember.

César squeezed the tie, unable to say a word for a long time.

“He knows you came to America,” Ana said. She stood at the junction of the living room and the hallway, her arms crossed over her chest, looking at César with a smile.

César swallowed, his mouth dry with anxiety. “Where is he?”

"He didn't say.” Ana shrugged her shoulders. "He just sent this to María's father.”

And so for the rest of the dinner, all of César's senses went to hell, his world felt like covered by a thick cloth, and Ana and the children's faces looked so blurry. His mind was filled with two opposing emotions, warmth and anxiety, pulling at each other to the point of giving him a headache.

Towards midnight, he stood at Ana's door and kissed his family goodbye, promising to come and see the children once a month. María gave him a kiss on the cheek and a playful wink with her left eye.

“Watch out for the good-looking boy.” She said, mimicking César's tone of voice.

César blushed and gave his daughter's buttocks a weak pat in retaliation.

13.

César was losing his patience.

Two weeks had passed since he received the red tie from his daughter, and Eduardo still hadn't appeared like he’s evaporated in the air. César did not know where he is, and could only hope that Eduardo would come to him.

_I'm going to throw this tie away if you don't come to me!_ \-- César thought hatefully, and literally threw it in the trash. But ten minutes later, he sighed and went back to took it out, taking it to the bathroom and rinsing it carefully under the faucet.

14.

Miami is not like Washington, D.C. or New York, which are polite but indifferent. The city is full of southern hospitality, which is probably why tourists always like to pass their vacation here.

It was still very hot in Miami in October. After a few days, César fall in love with coming to the beach behind the hotel and sitting under the umbrellas, watching the happy and affluent people doing water sports. In the evenings, the nightlife in the tourist area by the sea was so colorful that even though César was not an alcoholic or party person, he could not help but be attracted to the glitz and glamour of the city. He even plucked up the courage to walk into a few gay bars, but only dared to sit in the corner and drink booze, smiling politely at the men who approached him and declining any invitation.

He became accustomed to the comfort of floral shirts and beach pants. The sun, the beach, and the nightlife never bored César.

He thought that if life is like this, that would be great. Born in a warm city, grew up carefree, and then opened a small shop to meet travelers from all over the world - César thought dazedly as he lay under the umbrella, his whole body was drenched in the warmth of the sunset. For a moment, he was able to forget the bloody war with the drug lords, and the conspiracy between the American ambassador and the various political parties.

In a haze, a figure approached him in the sunset, blocking out the blinding light, so tall and slim. His young skin shone with the beautiful luster of the sea. The man came up to him, crouched down and took off his sunglasses and smiled at him. César gazed at his familiar handsome face, his curly black hair, his incredibly long eyelashes, and trembled uncontrollably.

“Thank Lord that I found you, César,” he said, his sapphire eyes filled with firery love.

“You took your time, Eduardo," César said, squeezing down a sob that almost rolled out of his throat. " How could you kept me waiting so long?”

"I apologize." Eduardo said, scooping César up into his arms.

César lifted his face to his chest, tilted his head and kissed him, and the sounds around them faded as they finally found each other.

The End.

1.

Finally finished writing, I remember that I only wanted to write 5,000 words,

why did 15,000 words pop up?

After Eduardo's resignation in the show, there is no his scene at all,

making fangirls so sad!

So I have to write a scene of reunion,

they are worth spending the rest of their lives with each other

2.

I saw a post on tumblr a few days ago

It’s so shocking that I want to abduct the Netflix translator and beat him up!

https://liaduval.tumblr.com/post/157661548483/so-i-rewatched-narcos-the-other-day-and-realised

The text is, César and Eduardo's first appearance in the show (the scene about socks)

Eduardo's original line in Spanish is: I know changing socks will make you relax and feel better, so I brought these for you

Netflix, however, translated it into: these are clean socks, your wife asked me to bring them to you when we were leaving the house

The fuck! It has nothing to do with César's wife!

There's a scene later on when César is forced to run for president

He silently changed socks in the noise of phone call from relatives and friends

<https://pin.it/6efbPAU>

At that time, my boyfriend was very confused: why is he wearing socks all the time?

I was also very confused, but because César is quite sexy when he’s changing socks so I kind of enjoy the scene (X)

That makes perfect sense!

So César has the weird characteristic that changing socks can change his mood

And Eduardo knows such an intimate thing XDD

3.

Eduardo's eyelashes are really long enough to provoke me

<https://pin.it/58f2vua>

<https://pin.it/1GQ3mf1>

4.

Super adorable "I need you"

<https://pin.it/2Y0lYpO>

5.

I want to learn Spanish after watching the show...

I took a few Spanish courses in college, but basically now I only speak

Mi nombre es _____, Uno dos tres and Gracias

6.

A few days ago, I discovered the Instagram of the actor of President

Raúl Méndez

He is still so hot, and I follow immediately!

<https://www.instagram.com/raulmijomendez/>

Look at this pic, is it from Eduardo perspective? XDDDDDD

<https://www.instagram.com/p/CKFWAoKLKvp/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link>

But if he writes in Spanish, I have to copy it to Google translate…


End file.
